


simplicity is true elegance

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Corporate AU, Fashion AU, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Motorbike, aquarium, competitive 2park, drunk, fashion designer jihoon, intern woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: park woojin is a journalism student who has an internship at vogue korea. he is assigned to park jihoon, the assistant editor.





	simplicity is true elegance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99izm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/gifts).



> this is for rea ♡♡♡♡ i really hope you enjoy this and it fits your expectations of the prompt you gave me. merry christmas and keep on loving 2park as much as the rest of us. you are amazing! ♡♡♡♡
> 
> (this is also unbeta'd im sorry for any little spelling and grammar errors)

_"simplicity is the key note_

_of all true elegance"_

_\- coco chanel_

 

∞

 

It’s normal to be nervous for your first day at a new job, in a new environment, around people you have never explicitly met or talked to before. It’s a normal human reaction and completely understandable from those around you. However, Woojin feels as though this feeling is not going to be as accepted in his workplace as it would be elsewhere. He’s only twenty-one, still in university but somehow landed himself an internship at one of the biggest fashion editorial magazine enterprises in Korea – _Vogue_. He wonders if all his years of hard work has paid off or whether it is just a one-off share of extremely good karma or luck. Either way, Woojin knows that the job will not be easy, at most he is expecting to be everyone’s butt boy – run coffee errands, do paperwork and sit at a desk stressed out the entire time.

 

Woojin is sitting on the bus on the way to the Vogue building, nervously picking at the skin of his thumbnail. His leg shakes as he bounces it against the floor, he tries anything to help the nausea ease that is bubbling in his stomach. He wonders about his boss and what he or she will look like, he wonders if he is going to be working on his own or alongside someone else, he wonders so many things. As the bus comes to a halt and he tags off with his money card, he eyes the building up and down, mentally refusing himself to put one foot in front of the other.

 

 _You can do this Park Woojin, do you want this internship or not?_ he slightly scolds himself on the inside, frustrated at his own stubbornness.

 

He stares at the building a little longer, taking in the blindingly white and lit up exterior. He musters up his courage, and slowly enters through the glass doors that have been awaiting him.  As he nears the receptionist he takes another look around at his surroundings and can’t help but feel out of his place.

 

“Uh, Hi. I’m the new intern, uh Park Woojin” he stutters, his ears burning up as he looks down, unable to make eye contact with the woman behind the desk. He thinks he can hear her slightly snicker, but that thought is cut off as she is escorting him off within seconds towards the elevator.

 

“This is your key card. Use the lift and go to floor eight. Someone will be waiting there for you Mr Park” Woojin nods in understanding and makes his way over to the lift. He presses the arrow pointing up, the lift doors opening and he steps inside. The environment is something both new and strange, the upper-class atmosphere almost suffocating him. As the lift reaches the eighth floor he waits in anticipation as the doors slide opening, an older man waiting for him.

 

“Mr Park Woojin?” the man outstretches his hand, Woojin taking it without a moment's hesitation.

 

“Yes, and you are?” he smiles a crooked grin hoping that it will not let his nerves show.

 

“Yoon Jisung, I will be handling your internship”

 

Woojin smiles at him, following the man to a corridor of small office rooms. They enter one on the left, sitting down at a roundtable that resembles one that would be in a boardroom.

 

“So, Mr Park, how much do you know of your internship details?”

 

“Honestly, next to nothing”

 

Upon being accepted for the internship, Woojin had merely been sent a single sheet of paper of basic guidelines:

 

1: Do not question your superiors

2: Always come to the office dressed in the right manner

 

The rest of the paper had noted the start date and time of his internship, saying nothing about his actual job or reason for being there. He is a journalism major, he’s not _that_ interested in fashion so when he was accepted he wondered if maybe he was more interested in the topic than he had first originally thought.

 

Jisung chuckles. Woojin shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Alright. Well, to start with you should know that we’re basically throwing you in the deep end here, so to say”

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow at the older supervisor, surprised at the words that had just been said.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Jisung smiles at him, rather warmly, before sliding across the table a folder thick with paper.

 

“You’re going to be assigned to the assistant editor. You will aid him with all his daily tasks as any assistant is expected to do. However, you will also have the opportunity to work alongside Mr Park if he approves of you”

 

“That folder in front of you has your contract which I would like you to sign and hand back to me tomorrow” Jisung states, eagerly standing from his seat.

 

“Let’s go and show your office now!”

 

Woojin wonders how someone could be this happy and positive in this line of work. It doesn’t look like it is particularly a walk in the park. He leads him down a corridor filled with glass door, the insides all individual office and board rooms. They stop outside of the only non-glass door at the end of the corridor. Jisung opens the door to reveal a cross of an office and a studio. He places his bag down on one of the desk chairs, looking around the huge space.

 

“Now this is where you will be most of the time unless you get called into meetings or workshops, otherwise your main priority is assisting and learning from Mr Park as I had informed you earlier”

 

Jisung points to an area of the room that is set up with a landline phone, a desktop computer and chair.

 

“That will be your spot to work from but feel free to get comfortable with the things in here as Mr Park will probably ask you for things and it would be good beforehand to get a jist of where things might be”

 

Woojin lets out a shaky breath, rubbing his palms against his suit pants. Jisung walks over to him, placing a comforting hand over his shoulder.

 

“Try not to worry okay. I know it is daunting but after a few days you’ll never want to leave”

 

Woojin hopes Jisung is right, he really hopes.

 

∞

 

 

Woojin busies himself by unpacking a few items he had brought to decorate his desk with. He pulls out a few binders, sketchbooks, a pencil case – the things he thought would come in handy in the fashion environment. He pulls out a couple sweets and ramen packets, tucking them away in one of the drawers – for emergencies, you know?

 

He gently places a small photo frame on the corner of the desk, making sure he could get the best view of it. It holds a picture of him and his parents and his brother – Daehwi. Unfortunately, Daehwi is in America studying performing arts and Woojin hasn’t seen him in a year. The two were so close, and still are, in fact they phone call every night. Woojin had been there at every performance in the crowd for the idol survival show Produce 101, which Daehwi sadly missed out on by a few spots. Luckily, Daehwi saw it as an opportunity to better his skills further. That is when he had been accepted into the academy in the States.  At a time like this Woojin would love to think he has his support even though he is not physically here, hence the photo front and centre on his desk.

 

Woojin finishes organizing his things just before the office door bursts open. A shorter man takes one look at him and instantly jumps back, surprised by his presence.

 

“Oh, my god! You scared me! How long have you been there?” he questions Woojin while calmly recollecting his composure.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

Woojin gets up to bow deeply. He reaches his hand out towards him, Mr Park, eager to make a good first impression.

 

“I’m the new intern. I’m sorry, Mr Jisung let me in”

 

Mr Park nods his head in understanding. “Oh, I see. Well it’s nice to meet you!” he takes Woojins hand in his tightly, smiling widely.

 

Woojin doesn’t know what to be surprised over first. The fact that his superior doesn’t look that much older than him or the fact he is wearing probably the most outrageous clothing Woojin may have ever seen.

 

Mr Park is wearing a pair of circle glasses, a very loose white jumper with blue stripes with bright blue ripped jeans. He wears dress shoes on his feet, and top of his curled and messy hair is a black beret. It takes him a moment to stop staring, looking away embarrassedly.

 

“And your name?”

 

“Oh, Park Woojin”

 

“How nice, we are both Parks” Jihoon sends him a charming smile, one where the corners of his lips don’t quite rise but you can sense the warmth to it regardless.

 

“So, may I ask why you are wearing a suit?

 

Jihoon eyes him up and down before taking a step towards Woojin. “May I?” he questions, looking up and down at the suit continuously.

 

“Uh, yeah no sure”

 

Woojin scratches the back of his head as Mr Park pulls off the blazer Woojin had over his shirt. He unbuttons the first three buttons on Woojin’s dress shirt before undoing the buttons on the cuffs of the sleeves.

 

“Much better!”

 

Mr Park steps back from him, admiring the small yet defitnely good changes to his outfit.

 

“Just one suggestion for tomorrow – don’t wear a suit”

 

∞

 

When Woojin gets home that night he makes a beeline for his wardrobe. He looks at the greys and blacks that litter every corner. He wonders how on earth he could look presentable next to Mr Park, because god knows what that man will turn up in for the rest of his time at the magazine.

 

Woojin finds some old turtlenecks from many moons ago and decides to try on his many different pairs of jeans with them. He settles for a dusty pink turtleneck and pairs it with distressed white jeans.

 

 _Maybe that’s fashionable enough I guess_ he thinks to himself.

 

∞

 

Woojin walks into the building and scans his very own swipe card Jisung had given him for the first time. He feels a tad more confident than the previous day but there is still a spot of nervousness his body has happened to reserve.

 

He makes his way to his and Mr Parks office and is not surprised to see his boss has not arrived yet. He doesn’t quite know what to do yet and opts to go to the break room to grab some coffee. He makes himself an iced latte, with far too many ice cubes and by the time he returns, Mr Park has arrived.

 

“Oh, coffee? Would you mind getting me one?”

 

Woojin hurriedly puts his mug down, straightening himself up. “Yes! What do you like?”

 

“Latte. Iced”

 

“Oh, here have mine. I haven’t taken a sip a yet” he pushes the mug towards Mr Park, who scans it up and down with wide eyes.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I insist. I’ll just go grab myself another”

 

Jihoon bows, deeply from his seat - he even sends Woojin a sweet smile. “Ah, Woojin? When you come back we have a task to go over alright?”

 

“Yes, Mr Park”

 

“Oh, and Woojin?”

 

Woojin bounds back towards his superior, quietly awaiting further instructions.

 

“Love the turtleneck”

 

Woojin looks down at his attire, forgetting he had dressed to impress the man. He pulls at his sleeves as he thanks Mr Park, turning on his heels towards the door. He hears a murmur from the corner of the room, taken back by what he _thinks_ he hears come from Mr Parks mouth next.

 

“Is this a competition? Because I swear I have the _exact_ same one”

 

∞

 

Woojin’s first assignment is to come up with a patterned design to go across a variety of different garments. You could say it is a sort of proposal Mr Park will put forward as a part of Woojin’s internship. Woojin really thought he would not get into the nitty-gritty of the editorial corporation. A fellow co-worker had stopped by him in the hallway, telling him not to let the opportunity go to waste. Since Mr Park is the assistant editor, anything to do with his role is crucial in the survival and upkeep of the magazine's reputation. Woojin really doesn’t want to stuff this up and he would really love to impress Mr Park if the chance came about – this being the perfect opportunity.

 

He sits at the desk, a pencil in hand and Pinterest open on his web browser. He is sitting doodling random ideas and lines that come into his mind when Mr Park takes a seat next to him. Without a word, he takes Woojin’s mouse and starts scrolling down the feed. He pauses at a few photos before continuing to scroll, finally pausing on one in particular. It is a spread of geometric lines and a color palette or mustards, oranges and dark greens.

 

“This, use this” Mr Park says, nodding as he scans over the photo. Woojin nods, looking over the photo for himself. Before he could ask any questions, Mr Park was out the door – leaving Woojin with his sketchpad and pencil.

 

He settles on a design and leave the office 9 o’clock that evening. He decides on the theme of mahogany colored butterflies.

 

 

∞

 

Over the course of a week, Woojin surprises himself by coming up with his very own small line of proposals using the concept of the butterflies. With the aid of black coffee and endless Skype calls with his brother he finally is putting the final touches on the designs. It eleven in the evening and Woojin hears the door to the studio open, flicking the main light on. Woojin has to shield his eyes as he searches for the intruder, his eyes resting on Mr Park. He looks different, and it’s _not_ a bad thing. Kitted out in a pair of loose sweatpants and an oversized black jumper, Mr Park makes his way to seat him next to his intern. He scans over the images and fabrics scattered around Woojin, nodding his head at the materials.

 

“Amazing…” he whispers, grazing his fingers over the coarse fabrics.

 

“There’s still some things I would like to change -“

 

“Like what? I think it’s perfect right now”

 

“I’d like to add a few more butterflies to the skirt, make it more, busy looking”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, “Think again”. He watches Woojin stare at the sketches intently, pencil moving across the paper. Woojin watches Jihoon watch him from the corner of his eye. He watches the way the sleeves to his jumper pass his fingertips and the way he rests his chin in his _paws_ , which frame his small face and pink cheeks.

 

“If I smooth the butterflies out around the edges and have them forming into one in the middle, it should look really elegant”

 

“I like the idea, however you might be drawing to much attention to the centre of the body by doing that, but -“

 

“But what, Mr Park?”

 

He sighs at Woojin, taking in a small breath. He runs fingers through his hair as he places a hand over Woojins which is gripping the material tightly, protectively.

 

“Woojin, simplicity is true elegance”

 

 

∞

 

“Park Woojin, what are you doing tonight”

 

Woojin, flustered, jumps from his chair both at the sound and the words in question.

 

“U-uh, nothing. Why is that Mr Park?”

 

“Work drinks. You should come tonight. Wouldn’t be right without my intern wouldn’t it” Mr Park quips.

 

“Are you sure it’s okay?”

 

“I’m like, the second most important person in this magazine. I think it is more than okay”

 

Woojin agrees, packing up his things as Mr Park does the same.

 

“Do you want a ride with me? Neither of us will be able to drive after anyway”

 

“Sure, that would be nice”

 

Walking to the car with Mr Park is not as awkward as Woojin had thought, in fact he even starts asking about his family, friends. Woojin explains the Daehwi situation to him, and Mr Park suddenly makes sense of the photo on Woojins desk.

 

“Ah! I have been thinking it was your boyfriend or something”

 

“Excuse me? With my family in the photo?”

 

“You know… maybe you’re engaged or something”

 

“Mr Park, how old do you think I am?” Woojin jokingly stamps his feet on the ground in fake annoyance. Mr Park stands and giggles at him from the driver’s side of the door, unlocking the car.

 

“Please, just Jihoon is fine outside of the office”

 

“Jihoon…”

 

“Yes, that’s my name”

 

Woojin hums as he sits inside, settling into the passenger seat. Jihoon turns the stereo onto one that is playing popular idol group tunes, playing one that surprises him. He hums along to, still remembering all the words.

 

 _Nayana, Nayana,_ the words are basically ingrained into his head.

“You know this?”

 

Jihoon glances at him from the driver’s seat.

 

“Yeah, my brother was a contestant on there. It was so long ago though, he actually moved over to America”

 

“America? Wow, what is he doing there?”

 

Most of their car trip is spent talking about Daehwi, and surprisingly Woojin does not feel as empty as he usually does. Mr Park – Jihoon – has a way of making Woojin feel relaxed, whether he likes it or not. It is a strange feeling but he is thankful that he doesn’t have to experience the feeling of missing his brother.

 

They reach the restaurant within an hour, and Jihoon even escorts Woojin out of the car.

 

“Ah, you didn’t have to do that” Woojin says. He tries to hide his slight blush and Jihoon just waves him off, saying it’s nothing. They enter the restaurant and find a bunch of other colleagues sitting around a table, awaiting the arrival of their superior.

 

“Sorry we’re a little late everyone” Jihoon says, sitting at the head of the table. Woojin takes the seat next to him, trying to ignore the stares he is receiving from the others sat at the table. The workers start looking over the menu and ordering for the table, small side dishes and soju bottles start littering the table.

The table orders an assortment of soups, noodles and barbequed meats – actually, raw meat they had to cook themselves. When the food for Woojins side of the table arrives, Jihoon starts placing meat on the cooker in front of them, the other workers ignoring the meat completely for the company of the side dishes. Woojin tries taking over Jihoon to cook the meat, but his superior just waves him off and continues to place meat down.

 

“Woojin, you should probably know I’m really not that much older than you. I really don’t mind cooking it” Jihoon says, smiling up at him while he cuts the meat.

 

Jihoons cheeks are as pink as the raw meat he is cooking, and Woojin doesn’t know if that’s a weird thought to be thinking since he really finds it so cute. Neither have them have touched the soju in front of them yet, so Woojin takes the initative to pour Jihoon a glass. He hands it to the man, with two hands, and he gladly accepts it. Jihoon tosses his head back as he chugs down the shot, smacking his lips after he puts the glass back down.

 

“Your turn” he says, reaching over to pour Woojin a shot in return. He nods his head before he downs the shot, coughing a little harshly after the liquid slides down his throat. He looks to Jihoon who is laughing and to the workers around, their faces blank.

 

“Excuse me, I need the restroom” Woojin excuses himself from the table and heads towards the restroom. He doesn’t notice that a pair of footsteps follow him until he has entered the room, the door swinging open behind him. A worker he barely recognises struts towards him, cornering him against the sink.

 

“So what did you do to make him like you so much? It’s clear to everyone. Do you think you’re some teachers pet or something huh?” the man, who is much taller than him is exerting so much frustration Woojin doesn’t know whether to be quiet or talk back.

 

“Park has never opened up nor liked an intern that much before or that quickly. Surely, you’re doing something to him right? Giving him a quickie or something in the office?”

 

Woojin bites on his tongue harshly, trying to keep the word bubbling at his lips inside. It’s an outrageous statement to make since Woojin hasn’t even spent time with Jihoon out of the ‘office’ until now. Before the man could say anymore, a red faced Jihoon is closing the restroom door behind me.

 

“Out now. And don’t come into work tomorrow either”

 

The man skulks out of the room, pushing past Mr Park. The motion clearly irritates him as his face hardens but he walks over to Woojin with a soft smile on his lips. He places a hand on his shoulder, bending a little to match Woojins hunched figure.

 

“You okay?”

 

Woojin clears his throat, “I guess” trying not to make eye contact with him.

 

“Come on. Ignore him. Let’s have a good dinner okay?” Woojin looks up at Jihoon, who is wide eyed and seemingly optimistic.

 

“Okay”

∞

 

Exactly two hours later, all of the meat has been eaten and the company workers are far past the stages of being tipsy. Many have dispersed, having either walked or taxied home. Woojin and Jihoon are sat on their end of the table, alone and separated from the remaining workers. Jihoon’s words are slurred and his cheeks are rosy, and Woojin just wants to pinch them.

 

“Shouldn’t we get going now?” Jihoon stands, but trips over his own feet and in the process nearly sends the empty alcohol bottles flying. Woojin quickly gathers them together, hoping the other workers aren’t watching them; especially after the confrontation earlier.

 

“Yes, I-I think I should get you home” Woojin holds Jihoons arm to support him as they walk out the restaurant. He manages to flag down a taxi, and helps Jihoon get inside. He questions whether he should just let Jihoon get home on his own, but he forgets the other workers words and helps him – its what he needs right now.

 

“Jihoon, where do you live?” Woojin asks him. Jihoon responds in garbled slurs but still manages to give Woojin the correct address. As they pull up to his apartment complex, Woojin is surprised to see it’s not as high class as their work place is. He helps Jihoon out of the taxi and up the stairs to his floor, Jihoon fumbling with his key to his door. Woojin moves his arm so Jihoons arms fit over his shoulder, a more supportive position for the other male who can barely stand anymore.

 

“Jihoon, your bedroom? Where is it?” Woojin asks, having a look around the apartment as Jihoon struggles to form his words.

 

“There” he hiccups, pointing towards a closed door next to the tv.  Woojin almost carries him inside, placing him down gently onto the bed. Jihoon goes to lie down onto his matress, white matress, to which Woojin almost yells at.

 

“No! No, Jihoon no. You have makeup on”

 

Even in his drunk state Jihoon manages to scoff at the words, but sits up again anyway. Woojin hurries himself into the bathroom to retrieve some makeup wipes and sits down next to Jihoon. He holds the wipe up so Jihoon can see.

 

“May I?”

 

Jihoon smiles and nods his head, leaning closer so Woojin can comfortably start removing his makeup. He makes circles on his skin, the foundation and eye makeup coming off easily against the wet tissue. Even without makeup on Jihoon is still radiant, a little paler, but still radiant. Jihoon keens into the touch of the makeup wipe, rubbing his cheek against the fabric. Woojin doesn’t know if it’s because he’s drunk or what but a hand slinks its way around his waist, pulling him against Jihoon loosely in an embrace.

 

“T-Thank you” Jihoon manages to slur yet stutter, burrowing his head into Woojins chest. Woojin is flustered, he’s hot, he shouldn’t enjoy the skinship so much from someone who is supposed to be his superior. But he lets it happen. He lets Jihoon cuddle him for a moment before pulling away, using the dirty makeup wipe as an excuse before anything could have the chance to progress.

 

“Done?” Jihoon whispers, looking up from his spot on the bed.

 

“Done” Woojin looks for the bin before he finds it, shooting the now dirty wipe into it.

 

Jihoon is starting to get rid of his clothing and Woojin flusterdly starts picking them up and folding them.

 

“-Oojin, leave them” Jihoon says, now shirtless and in shorts. He’s struggling to pull back his duvet so Woojin bends down to help, pulling the covers up for him.

 

Jihoon hums as he makes himself comfortable, not fussed about Woojins presence. He thinks he should make himself useful and goes to retrieve Jihoon a bottle of cold water from the fridge to put next to his bed. He sits at the end of the bed, not quite knowing how to excuse himself. Jihoon peeks his head out from under the duvet, holding out a hand to him.

 

“You can stay if you want. Tomorrow _is_ Saturday” his words are quiet, not quite an offer but more of a request.

 

“I’ll take the couch then?” Woojin points to the small love seat next to the window .

 

“Sure”

 

Woojin unfolds the blanket sitting on the seat, kicking off his socks in the process of covering himself with the material. He lies in silence for a moments time before he hears Jihoons whisper.

 

“Nuh night, -Oojin”

 

He is sure he falls asleep with blushing cheeks.

 

∞

 

The next morning, Woojin is woken to the strong smell of bacon wafting into the bedroom. He rubs sleep out of his eyes before stripping himself of his jacket, the room temperature far too warm for his liking. He shuffles out of the bedroom to find Jihoon, _still shirtless_ , cooking bacon and eggs over the stove.

 

“Oh, you’re awake! I’m making breakfast” he says, looking over his shoulder. Woojin takes a place at the small island next to the stove, watching the bacon glisten as Jihoon turns it.

 

“Aren’t you hungover?” Woojin queries, still feeling a little lightheaded from the drink the night before.

 

“Of course. But I have a guest, and that means I have to play host”

 

“Without a shirt on?” he doesn’t know why the words slip his mouth and why his brain couldn’t register the difference between thoughts and words but Jihoon defintley heard that. He smirks at Woojin, flipping the bacon as he turns to face him.

 

“Shall I put a top on?”

 

Woojin watches as Jihoon’s arm muscles flex as he cooks, his mind playing all sorts of obscene, dirty tricks on him.

 

“No, no it’s fine”

 

Jihoon continues to cook the breakfast and Woojin thinks he flexes his muscles a little more than he should without having a shirt on. He briskly plates up the food and pushes the plate towards Woojin.

 

“Eat up”

 

Woojin gobbles down the food, his hungover belly thanking him for the oily goodness.

 

“This is amazing?! I didn’t think you could cook Jihoon”

 

“There’s a lot of things people don’t know about me…” the words are lost as Jihoon claps his hands together.

 

“Perhaps you should come over for breakfast more often, since you like the food that much”

 

Woojin looks up at him, Jihoon slightly chewing on his lip with nerves.

 

“Sure. I’d like that”

 

Woojin doesn’t know whether Jihoon remembers the embrace they shared last night, and perhaps it’s a good thing if he doesn’t. As much as Woojin would love to enjoy the skinship, he thinks if jealous co workers found out it would be the end of his time at the magazine, maybe even Jihoons too. But if he does remember and is flouncing around shirtless then he’s poorly attempting at seducing Woojin, who has a more refined taste for his seduction.

 

At least, that’s what he _had_ thought.

 

∞

 

The designs for his proposal are finally complete and Woojin has a set of garments showcasing the different style of the design Woojin had come up with. He had spent the morning setting everything up on a rack to hold them while they waited for their time to present them in three weeks time.

 

Woojin had excused himself from the studio for his lunch break, and it wasn’t any usual lunch break. When he exits the building he finds a back turned away from, a mop of lilac hair swaying in the breeze. He runs up behind the boy, hugging him tightly. He squeals and turns around, the body engulfing Woojin in a warm hug.

 

“Daehwi-ah, I’m so happy to see you”

 

His brother smiles at him.

 

“Likewise, Woojine”

 

∞

 

The boys sit on a bench at the river, slurping ramen and catching up on each others lives. Daehwi informs him of all the different things he has learnt at the academy and all about his new friends, one in particular by the name of Jinyoung.

 

“Hyung, what about you? How’s the magazine? Is Mr Park as dreamy as everyone says he is?” Woojin nearly chokes on his noodles when he hears that particular sentence.

 

“Dreamy? Mr Park?”

 

Daehwi nods his head furiously, looking like one of those silly bobble head dolls.

 

“I guess you could say that…”

 

“Hyung you so like him…”

 

Woojin doesn’t want to admit the feeling to himself, nor to his brother without knowing if Jihoon had a similar feeling.

 

”I don’t know Dae, he’s amazing don’t get me wrong. But he’s so popular and so many like him-“

 

“Since when has that stopped you before” Daehwi chuckles. “Look hung, if you think he’s flirting, flirt back. If he’s not you’ll know but from what you’ve told me, that night when he was drunk I think that was a little more than just a touchy drunk”

 

Woojin thinks over his brothers opinion, and apprehensively starts to agree.

 

“You know I don’t want to stuff this job up Dae”

 

“Think of it this way. You have a hot boss, you work at vogue and winter is the season for love. So I say go for it. Hyung, you deserve this”

 

Woojin ruffles Daehwi’s hair and envelopes him in a sideways hugs.

 

“Thanks, my wise little bro”

 

“Oh shut up. Now, let’s get back to the leather jacket Jinyoung wore the other week because wow, hot”

 

∞

 

 

When Woojin returns from seeing Daehwi to the office, he is surprised to see Jihoon in a bright yellow suit, bouncing up and down on his heels in their shared studio.

 

“God, I thought you weren’t going to show up” Jihoon pulls Woojin out of the studio and down the hall.

 

“Why? What’s the rush?”

 

“Change of plans. You’re presenting your design with me to Sungwoon, right now” anyone could see Jihoon is past the point of being stressed out.

 

“Sungwoon?”

 

“Yes, _dumby_. The editor and chief”

 

The pair make their way into a board room with only four chairs, Jisung sat at one on the other side of the room, next to who appears to be Sungwoon. The man is shorter than he had expected and is dressed in a maroon suit.

 

“Sit”

 

Sungwoon looks him over before looking at Jihoon wheel in the rack of clothing, instantly causing him to step up from his seat. Woojin starts presenting a brief to Sungwoon on the design and how he think its could apply to further collections and what sorts of spread they could do for the winter special. Sungwoon looks interested and seems to be buying the clothing until he spies Jihoon smiling at Woojin, rather fondly.

 

“It’s good. But the use of butterflies I don’t quite get. It was a good first try, I’m impressed. You can go now”

 

Woojin attempts to stutter out words, even Jisung from the other end has his mouth wide open in shock at the outcome. Woojin can barely shake his head before he removes himself and the clothes rack from the room.

 

Woojin doesn’t get it. The designs were good in his eyes, and they were even better in Jihoons, yet to Sungwoon they had barely touched the surface of what he had been looking for. He doesn’t want to look as disappointed as he does but the mopey expression won’t seem to leave his face after he walks away from the board room almost in tears.

 

By the time he reaches the studio room, Jihoon has caught with him, yellow suit jacket discarded and revealing a billowing blouse that had been underneath. Jihoon has his arm in his grasp, holding Woojin in place.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. It was your first time”

 

“He hated it”

 

“No, he _loved_ it. But it wasn’t the right timing okay. Wait, why are you crying?”

 

Woojin sniffs and wipes at his eyes. He doesn’t mean to get emotional but it was his first assignment here, and he couldn’t help but feel he completely fucked it up. Jihoon seats the at Woojin’s desk, facing Woojin towards him.

 

“Woojin-ah, there are going to be people who like your work and people who don’t. That’s what fashion is”

 

“Take me for instance, do you think everyone in this office likes the outfits I wear? No and probably half of them hate them as well as me. But that is just how it is in this business”

 

“The why put yourself through that? I could barely take that criticism…”

 

“Because that’s what fashion is about. It’s the only way artists develop, the only way _human beings_ develop”

 

Woojin smiles away the rest of his tears, thankful to have the man in front of him, telling him all the right things he needs to here.

 

“Now, come one. Wipe those tears and let’s leave for today. Eggs and bacon at my house okay?”

 

“You’re the best hyung”

 

_Perhaps Daehwi was right after all._

∞

 

 

“Woojin, what are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Would you like to accompany me to the aquarium?”

 

Woojin looks at Jihoon in awe, at the upfront proposal.

 

“Is this for work or for…”

 

“For leisure”

 

Woojin perks his head up further, to find Jihoon waving tickets at him.

 

“I even have it booked already”

 

 

∞

 

The weekend rolls around and Woojin is parked outside Jihoons apartment, awaiting the man while he holds his helmet. He hadn’t expected to use the motorbike but something about it had called his name when he walked into the garage that morning.

 

Jihoon comes out the entrance of the complex and his jaw drops when he sees the motorbike. Of course, he is dressed in a pale pink get up and looks insanely pretty. Typical.

 

“You have a motorbike?!”

 

“Yes Mr Park, your chariot awaits” Woojin chuckles as he hands Jihoon the spare helmet.

 

“You better be a good driver” Jihoon warns.

 

“Oh, I am the best”

 

∞

 

They arrive at the aquarium as Jihoon had planned too, and he surprisingly enjoys the motorbike more than Woojin had expected. Jihoon will not shut up about how funny Woojin looks wearing the helmet and so when he removes it and his hair is sticking everywhere, Jihoon helps fix the stray strands. Their eyes meet and hold a gaze for a few seconds, unreadable emotions in each other’s expressions.

 

They pull away, and start to make their way towards the entrance to the aquarium. Jihoon shows the worker his tickets and they get escorted out to their tour of the place. They pass many tanks and talk about everything from work, to trends to what they ate for breakfast, to the colors of the fish in the tank. It is when the tour finishes that the atmosphere changes. They are stood alone by a tank holding dolphins, the animals darting around quickly in the water without a care in the world. It is then that Woojin notices the way Jihoon is looking at him, anticipating something - anything.

 

“Why does this feel like a date?”

 

Jihoon shrugs his shoulders but the tips of his ears are on fire.

 

“Maybe… it is one”

 

Woojin stares at Jihoon with an open mouth and equally as wide eyes.

 

“To be honest the moment I walked into the studio and found you there I thought you may have been a weird blind date set up for me, not an intern” Jihoon laughs. He scratches his head as he continues.

 

“At work drinks, no-one has ever looked after me like you did. They’d normally just leave me with the bill and not bother ringing a taxi, or they’d ring a taxi but not accompany me like you had”

 

“Back at the apartment when you were taking my makeup off -”

 

 _Fuck, he does remember,_ Woojin thinks

 

“I’ve never had someone do even that simple of a gesture for me before. You even stayed and continued coming for breakfast whenever I wanted and I’ve never had someone do that before”

 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m more than comfortable with you and I have more than a little crush on you”

 

Jihoon is blushing now, his cheeks a bright red as Woojin tries to not smile like an utter goof.

 

“A-Are you confessing to me right now?”

 

“I guess that’s what I’m doing, yeah” Woojin giggles as he turns away, embarrassed – but he is embarrassed because he feels the same way.

 

“I think I could say the same about you…”

 

“Park Woojin it’s not nice to lie”

 

“Do you think I would be here if I didn’t like you? Who takes their intern to an aquarium for a leisurely outing?” Jihoon covers his face with his hands as he cringes.

 

“Yeah… I’m not very smooth, am I?”

 

“Hyung, you’re more than smooth. You’re suave”

 

“Oh, my god. Shut up before you make me stop liking you”

 

“So, you like me?”

 

“Did we not just clarify that?”

 

The banter comes to a standstill as their eye contact becomes more direct, more intense.

 

“Are we supposed to… kiss… or something?” Woojin whispers. Jihoon closes any distance between them as his shoulders brush against Woojin. He holds Woojin's waist as he leans forward towards the crevices of his lips. He dips his head down to meet them, brushing softly against the plush skin. Their lips dance on each other in a slow rhythm, not deepening any further until Woojin pulls him slightly closer, tongue moving apart Jihoon's lips with ease.

 

“You know we’re going to have to keep this top secret?”

 

“Of course, pinkie promise. It’s a secret”

 

“Good, because I need this internship and don’t really want to get fired”

 

“Well, yeah that too”

 

Woojin looks down, at their hands which have now become interlocked.

 

“I’m glad to know what it feels like after all”

 

“And what was that –Oojin?”

 

_“Falling in love. Simplicity really is true elegance”_

∞

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to kudos/comment feedbacks! ♡
> 
> i apologise for the messy plotline.


End file.
